


I'd make a terrible girl

by 37h4n0l



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: M/M, fango is 16 and serpente is 19, i actually had fun with this holy shit, in which youngo is the frenchiest fry, its technically underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37h4n0l/pseuds/37h4n0l
Summary: On one hand, Fango's eccentricity is preventing Serpente from getting laid. On the other hand, he passes pretty damn well...Young!mudsnake.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laughingmilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingmilk/gifts).



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "It's ok if I look like a girl, right?"
> 
> Fango/Serpente in their teen years, when Fango was clean-faced and could maybe pass as female. Serpente believes he's straight. Fango gets off on degradation. Do the math.
> 
> Bonus: Lingerie  
> Bonus 2: High heels
> 
> (Gifting this to the lovely Eggo who really deserves fics of her rarepair for being such a blessing to this fandom both writing and art-wise.)  
> ((Also, I haven't proofread it cause I wanted to put it out asap, I'll correct anything later.))

Serpente wondered if there would ever be a day when Fango stopped dragging him into crazy things. He still held out a small, gleaming ray of hope for his friend to finally grow up and give up on at least  _ some _ of his disturbing tendencies; not because he particularly minded - he would’ve already started avoiding Fango if he did - but more for his own sake. 

 

People often asked him how he put up with it, a question which Serpente shrugged off, the shrug itself being the answer: he just did. Ever since he was a small kid, he’d been considered dull; he preferred to call himself  _ unaffected _ . His insane talent of  _ just going along with things _ made him virtually the only person who could last in Fango’s company. He withstood everything; the self-injuries, the attraction towards anything and everything disgusting, the obnoxiousness. 

 

The worst thing he probably had witnessed was Fango having found an enormous, decaying tree trunk full of larvae, various insects and mud in a wood near their town, in which he eagerly threw himself as if it were a bed of flowers. Any other person would have at least vomited and probably called an ambulance, but Serpente didn’t even flinch as the wiggling mess crawled all over his friend’s body. He did walk a few meters away from him as they headed back, though. 

 

Whenever Fango was asked about why he did this sort of things (mostly by his desperate mother, who was raising him alone), he could go into endless lengths about the excitement, the beauty and the artistic value, but it was doubtful anyone could’ve ever sympathized with the feeling itself. As close as Serpente was to him, what taste Fango found in pain and disgust was beyond him. 

 

And right when his childhood-self had given up on finding anything he could enjoy  _ together _ with Fango instead of just watching with approval, puberty hit them. Or more like, it didn’t happen simultaneously since Serpente was roughly three years older than the other boy, but it was Fango that started their little craze about sex when he walked over to his house and shoved a bunch of postcards in his face. 

 

“I found out something cool you can do with these.”

 

Serpente, who could’ve been around nineteen at the time and was already discreetly masturbating, raised an eyebrow, although he knew where the situation was going. The infamous cards were pornographic, obviously, and it was a mystery where Fango had picked them up, considering that they couldn’t have belonged to a hard-working lady in her fourties. 

 

Nevertheless, he did what he could do best: he went along with it. He pretended to have never touched himself as they sat on the floor of Serpente’s room, door carefully locked. Fango jerked off spasmodically, in that desperate way only teenage boys can, his jeans-clad knees pulled up in an almost adorable way. 

 

A few hours later they were both lying on their stomach on Serpente’s bed, still looking through the postcards. They were photos of women, either naked or in fancy lingerie, smiling suggestively with poses way too stiff to look realistic. It still sufficed for the two.

 

“What do you think of when you look at them?” Fango asked, dangling his legs.

 

“Uh,” Serpente scratched his head, “I wanna fuck them? And I really want to squeeze their asses, they look soft.”

 

“Serpente~ You’re an ass person! That’s amazing!” His friend was apparently going into some state of overexcitement; could it be because he was finally participating in some of his antics? Serpente made a mental note to keep this topic going, because in all honesty, Fango’s enthusiasm and the way he stretched his name filled him with warmth.

 

“What about you?” 

 

“Okay, okay. Hear me out.” Fango seemed so blown away by his own idea that he grabbed the other boy’s shoulder, overgesticulating with his other hand. “One of these chicks walks up to you- with a whip, or something like that. And she has that crazy smile. Then she just whips you and whips you and whips you until you bleed…”

 

“I’m not sure that’s-” Serpente attempted to interrupt.

 

“She whips you so much YOU JUST BLEED OUT COMPLETELY!”

 

“And you don’t do her?”

 

“Only if she keeps whipping me in the meanwhile.”

 

“How would that even work?”

 

Fango sighed with half-joking annoyance.

 

“I’d make it work. But the whipping is definitely the best part.”

 

Of course he couldn’t have had  _ one _ habit that didn’t involve something dangerous or unhealthy…  _ But it wouldn’t have been Fango _ , Serpente smiled to himself. His friend stared at him for a second from under the thick, blonde bangs of his bob. 

 

“How do you think the girls feel, though?” He asked suddenly.

 

“I wouldn’t know…? I’m not a girl” came the most bland and obvious comeback. 

 

“But imagine, it must be completely different from us. Do they look at pictures of dicks?” Fango laughed.

 

“I doubt they do. Girls are nice.”

 

There were a few seconds of silence, as if they reaffirmed some consensus between them. Then, the younger boy spoke.

 

“We should get ourselves girlfriends, Serpente. You get some nice, normal girl, and I get a cutie who will whip me.”

 

What started out as a friendly remark relevant to the topic, soon became a mission statement for the two of them. Romance was budding all around them; the other teenagers in town were all over each other, and although Fango and Serpente never felt the need to socialize with them, now they were somewhat bitter about it. 

 

Posing the problem of what kind of girl would’ve gone along with whipping Fango was wishful thinking on his part; the females didn’t so much as  _ approach _ him. Not only that, but Serpente, who was now commonly associated to the ‘town freak’, got his own portion of the curse as well. He could’ve been the best person in the world, and hanging around with Fango would’ve still ruined his chances of getting laid. 

 

The frustration grew and grew, and the only way out was the two of them making a habit out of jerking off together. It had become a daily bonding activity for them and they would do it at both their houses and abandoned places outside; it didn’t matter, as long as they could get ridden of all the hormone induced tension (or at least that’s why Fango did it). 

 

Serpente had acquired a bad habit of staring at those times, and sometimes he wondered whether it was his friend who had finally contaminated him with his perversions. There was something different about doing this around Fango comparing to doing it alone, especially if he was allowed to look at him for extended periods of time. Fango, with his scrawny, sixteen-year-old body full of self-induced scars, his childish face, his chin with two band-aids on it (his aspiration was growing a beard, so he had already started shaving, except nothing grew on his face and he couldn’t handle a razor). His strange hairstyle almost made him look like a girl from certain angles. 

 

Maybe he knew Serpente was watching him; as obvious as it got, he never said anything about it, which was odd, considering that he was one of those kids who took every opportunity to mock someone. After they got over with their physical  _ relief _ , they always spent some time planning out the girlfriend-thing, conversations which got more and more desperate by the day.

 

“This is great, but” Serpente said, “We should get to the real thing. It’s probably a lot better.”

 

“I wonder why it’s not working out…” Fango rubbed his nape, ruffling up blond locks. “We’re probably doing something wrong. Maybe it’s that we don’t have experience talking to girls…”

 

“You’re right. I wish there was a way to practice…”

 

The younger boy’s eyes illuminated, just like when he caused himself pain or had found something revolting. 

 

“Let’s do scenarios! You be the girl.”

 

“I don’t know how to act like one” Serpente replied, a little puzzled. 

 

“Okay, I’ll show you first” Fango rolled his eyes. “I’m sitting in front of the school, come ask me out!” He followed up with symbolically positioning himself on the edge of the bed.

 

The older boy looked around in embarrassment, not sure what he was supposed to do or how this would improve their place in the social food chain. 

 

“Hello…” he blurted out.

 

“Do we know each other?” Fango replied, trying to simulate a high-pitched voice, although there was probably no need since his own tone wasn’t that deep either. 

 

“Uhh… I think you’re cute, so I wanted to ask if maybe-”

 

“You were looking at me? You creep!” It sounded more like a parody, completed by a little shriek the younger boy had thrown in there. But it occurred to Serpente that he wasn’t  _ bad  _ at playing female either, although it probably had to do with his looks. The two of them stayed silent, as Serpente couldn’t come up with a new reply. 

 

“You need to practice a lot more” Fango wagged his finger. “My turn now!”

 

The older boy sat up with annoyance. He was a bad actor and not very outgoing either, which would probably make his friend disappointed in his performance.

 

“Hey, pancakes!” Fango winked at him. “Is it true that girls like bad boys? Because I’ve been  _ veeeery _ bad…”

 

Serpente cringed as the other had identified with the setup so much that he actually pulled closer to him. 

 

“Don’t be shy,” his friend looked up at him with intriguing, dark-brown eyes, “I really need someone to  _ punish me _ .”

 

The older boy couldn’t believe he was getting embarrassed by a sixteen-year-old’s stupid pickup lines, but the look Fango gave him and the inappropriate things he said with such an innocent face made his bowels toss and turn in a good way. Apparently, being around weirdos really took its toll on one’s sanity… That moment somehow lingered on his mind for quite a while, even after his friend left.

 

Despite their efforts, things weren’t going better for them, and although Serpente still enjoyed Fango’s company, sometimes he wished he could experience a normal, peaceful romantic relationship like the others did. Most people his age had already had a significant other, and this knowledge resulted in a sense of lacking growing every day. Serpente sulked so much over not having a girlfriend that it was noticeable from the outside, hence Fango asking him one day. 

 

“Is something wrong, Serpente?” He looked at him unexpectedly at that time, while he was attempting to sew a thread into his own forearm as a pastime, droplets of blood surfacing every time he pierced his skin with the needle. They were sitting on Fango’s porch.

 

“It’s nothing important.” A big lie, because the older boy couldn’t get his mind off the subject anymore. Nevertheless, he appreciated these rare times when Fango attempted to behave like an ordinary friend to appease him. 

 

“You don’t have to keep it from me, you know” he said, eyes concentrated on his arm.

 

“I just want to know how it feels to have a girlfriend. And actually have sex, maybe” Serpente let it out bluntly. 

 

It took Fango a few minutes to speak again, a rarely-ever-seen look of sadness taking over his face as his embroidery reached his elbow.

 

“You haven’t found one because of me, right?”

 

“Don’t worry about it” Serpente replied, ultimately deciding that demoralizing his friend too wasn’t worth the cause. Still, he felt a desperate need for some time alone to reconcile himself with probably staying a virgin forever, so he stood up from where they were sitting and announced that he would go home. In the last moment, as he walked away, Fango suddenly yelled from behind him.

 

“Can I try and make up for it somehow?”

 

“There’s no need” Serpente replied, his mouth curling up in a small, bitter smile. 

 

“Just gimme a chance, Serpente~” his friend insisted, and there was probably no way to change his mind.

 

*

 

Of course, back then, it didn’t sound realistic that Fango would  _ actually do something _ . Serpente went on in life with his continuous distress, considering the promise to have disappeared into oblivion. They hung out after school, Fango did his gross things, Serpente helped him, or just watched. His new, biggest hit was the butcher’s waste, in which he was attempting to find a heart barehandedly. The older boy’s participation in this was dragging away his friend’s putrid sacks full of animal organs, and for the first time, he really felt he would puke, but he resisted. 

 

“By the way,” Fango said casually, as he inspected a piece of bowel with the expertise of a surgeon, “Momma’s having a night shift, wanna stay over at my place?”

 

Serpente nodded. It had already happened on a few occasions; Fango’s mother worked in a laundry where it was sometimes demanded of her to stay in during the night. Rumour had it, they were involved with the mafia, but the teen seemed to be oblivious about it. To him, it was one work like all others. Fango already had it hard family-wise, so his friend didn’t insist on enlightening him on the matter. 

 

“I’ll come after dinner is over.”

 

And he did. He wasn’t sure what the other boy wanted to do, but took not wanting to be alone at night to be the reason why he had been called, although he didn’t offer much more protection in case something happened. On second thought, he was probably planning to talk sex, jerk off or make other plans related to dating - an honestly respectable persistence at this point.

 

Fango lived in a small house at the town’s margin, complete with a yard no one ever took care of. Serpente opened the gate on the fence and walked past the disgusting sacks of rotten meat placed among weed and wild plants growing unchecked. The light was on behind the curtains. As expected, the door was open, so the older teen stepped in, finding out that his host was nowhere to be seen in the living room.

 

“Fango?” 

 

“Ah, Serpente~” came the faint response from another room. The voice had something peculiar in it; it wasn’t even as loud as usual. “Come here, I wanna show you something cool!”

 

Fango’s voice was coming from his mother’s bedroom instead of his; his friend approached the door through the living room, silently praying the ‘cool thing’ not to be a dead animal or a serious injury. Serpente entered with a click, looking around and not seeing the other first. Then, suddenly, he felt like he could almost hear his jaw drop.

 

_ Someone _ was lying on their belly on the king-size bed, one leg pulled up. The figure was wearing a sort of semitransparent nightgown, which left the corset and panties underneath slightly visible. Thigh-high socks were also peeking out at the knees, and a careful observer could notice the garters too. All of the outfit was black and decorated with silk ribbons of the same colour, complete with a pair of stilettos. 

 

At first glance, Serpente thought the gracious, blonde lady was someone Fango had - in some unexplainable way - picked up for him; only when he saw the person’s face did the realization hit him.

 

“...What are you doing?” He asked, trying to contain his shock as the ‘lady’ stood up and walked all around the bed and up to where he was standing, at its other side. 

 

“Look, Serpente! Now I’m taller than you” Fango chuckled, heels tappering on the floor as he tried not to lose his balance. His legs were too thin for the socks, which were getting crumpled up and would’ve fallen down without the garters. 

 

“Where did you get these?” Serpente pointed at the clothes, still in too much confusion to process what was going on. 

 

“I found them among my momma’s stuff, she has a ton of fancy underwear! I wonder why, though, since we’re poor…”

 

No, this wasn’t the right time to tell him. The older boy stood there like a statue, not sure which question would’ve been the most appropriate.

 

“So… You don’t like it?” His friend gave him a demanding look, with even a hint of sadness in it; probably the first time he had ever given a damn about someone else’s opinion. He nervously gripped his own arm, fiddling with the fabric of his socks with one feet. He almost fell over. 

 

“Y-you look…” 

 

“You know, when I put these on,” Fango interrupted, blabbering on apologetically, “I just thought it would be nice, because you’ve been feeling down about the girlfriend-thing lately and it’s my fault, so I wanted to make amends…”

 

He paused, then continued.

 

“And I looked at myself in the mirror; I was so ashamed, that it actually felt… good?” 

 

It dawned on Serpente when he noticed Fango’s erection straining against the panties and slightly lifting the nightgown. He was blushing furiously under the older teen’s gaze, body uneasily contracted and eyes full of longing and frustration. They were the same eyes he made when he jerked off, those into which Serpente didn’t dare to look for longer than a split second, afraid that he would notice. 

 

“So, Serpente,” Fango addressed him, trying to feign his usual confidence and failing by the clumsy movement of his hands as he adjusted his lingerie, “While you’re still looking for a girlfriend; wanna do me?”

 

The other boy’s throat was too dry to speak. His long alienation from actual sex didn’t help him take the situation with ease; he decided to sit down on the bed, pondering the question. Would it be  _ the real thing _ with another male? He had always been attracted to women, and to have his first time with someone of the same sex weirded him out. Maybe it would feel like a defeat? But then again, no one else wanted to sleep with him, and the situation - Fango, most of all - was  _ so _ tempting…

 

His friend walked in front of him, a little more accustomed to the heels. He leaned down to stare at his face, strands of his messy, light hair falling in front of his eyes. 

 

“I mean, it’s okay if I look like a girl, right?”

 

Serpente pulled him down unexpectedly, throwing him on the bed and hovering above him. Fango looked flushed and confused, the white of his teeth peering through his barely parted lips. He did a great job at looking like a girl, he had to be given that. 

 

“Do you even know how to do this?”

 

“You can put it…” Fango trailed a hand down his own spine to indicate, “You know.”

 

“As in… Oh, alright.” Serpente got twisted up in his own words, but his actions seemed to have gained some determination as he grabbed his friend’s thigh, palm sliding higher and higher. Despite the younger boy being on the thin side, it felt soft, especially with the blonde, infantile fluff he still had instead of hairs. He got surprised at himself when he started instinctively fondling his ass; not as much as Fango, though, who let out a loud breath, probably masking a moan. 

 

“Serpente, one thing,” he panted, “Could you do me a favour?”

 

The younger boy leaned closer to his ear to whisper in it.

 

“Please, treat me badly.”

 

“I don’t wanna hurt you” came the reply of the other teen, who just froze a little, but was still gripping Fango’s backside firmly. 

 

“But it feels so good…” Once again, he seemed to be in that transcendental state he always went into when he was utterly enjoying physical pleasure (or, rather,  _ pain _ ). Serpente knew him, thus he understood the levels of sexual frustration his friend was undergoing in that moment. 

 

“Alright, slut” he spat out, making his best attempt at looking cruel as he removed his hands from him abruptly. The whimper and the squirming that came from Fango as a reaction confirmed the other’s theory that he had a thing for dirty talk, especially degradation. 

 

“You can start by sucking my cock.” He unbuttoned his pants, freeing said cock which was already reasonably erect. 

 

The younger boy climbed down on the floor from the bed, positioning himself on his knees between his friend’s legs. His eyes were dark from what a clueless person could’ve interpreted as shame, but was really intense lust. 

 

“Getting all flustered now?” Serpente commented, noticing how he had less and less control over what he was saying. “Just take it in, I want to see you do it.”

 

Fango licked his lips as a sort of preparation, after which he  _ really _ did enclose his friend’s penis with his mouth, lowering his head more and more, just to see how much he could take. Serpente groaned loudly, instantly covering his own mouth. It felt so new, real and satisfying… It made him instantly regain some of the self-confidence he had lost in the past months. 

 

“You should see yourself” he said as he passed a hand through Fango’s bob, even adding a dark snicker. “How far you’ve gone with this. Dressing up in women’s underwear, being this eager to get a mouthful of dick… No wonder people avoid you.”

 

The last phrase might have hit a sensitive nerve, so Serpente watched out carefully for the reaction. His friend wasn’t betraying his ‘views’; he somehow blushed even more, tongue stopping in the middle of the lick he was giving the underside of the penis. Suddenly, his head was jerked forwards, making him choke and cough.

 

“Stop being a pussy about this, you’re still a man. Go all the way instead of being a damn tease.”

 

Serpente felt his erection hit the back of the other’s throat, employing all of his will in not coming just yet. Fango was making a stream of incoherent sounds and only pulled back completely when he literally had problems breathing. He panted, gaze half-lidded from pleasure, drops of precum on his pink tongue. 

 

“Fuck, Serpente…”

 

The latter violently grabbed his hair, forcing him to deepthroat him once again. 

 

“Girls don’t cuss. Stay in your role, sissy.”

 

Fango bobbed his head for a while. His technique wasn’t well-refined in the slightest, but it still felt heavenly to his friend. He gripped Serpente’s thighs violently as a gesture of emergency, and his scalp was let go of once again. 

 

“I don’t wanna come just yet,” he breathed out, voice weak, “Not before you fuck me. I’ve been waiting so long for this…”

 

Serpente raised an eyebrow.

 

“Waiting?” Part of him wanted to turn this dialogue into something dirty too, but on the other hand, it was a genuine question. So, Fango had been wanting to do this? He affirmed within himself that strangely, the thought didn’t bother him as much as it turned him on. 

 

“I’m sorry” the younger boy sniveled, what looked like an honest tear rolling down his cheek. Serpente ground his brain cells hard to come up with a reaction that would neither scare Fango away, nor ruin the mood. He settled for shooting a strict glare at him.

 

“Take that thing off,” he said, indicating the nightgown with his eyes, “I want to see that outfit properly.”

 

The younger teen abided by the request; he stood up and pulled the garment over his head, exposing his skinny body covered in the corset, panties barely staying on the bony hips, if not for the throbbing erection within them. Serpente inspected every detail, one by one, without ever saying a word, which brought his friend even more embarrassment. He silently indicated the bed, then, when Fango had already sat back down, his voice came out commanding and calculated.

 

“On your hands and knees.”

 

And the younger boy did as he was told, even overdoing the pose and lifting his ass in a more desperate than seductive way. 

 

“Eager, aren’t we?” Serpente chuckled. He leaned above the other to whisper directly in his ear. “If you want me to do something, you better follow my instructions.” 

 

He distanced himself again, now standing on his knees on the bed, directly behind Fango, who was making faint noises and biting his lip in frustration. The older teen had to stop for a moment to wonder how he’d managed to get into this situation, considering that his involvement with one of Fango’s countless weird habits had never been so extensive. He was rock hard, and honestly, he would’ve preferred getting his satisfaction right away. And yet, he felt the need to get into a role so alien from him, just for his friend. He was perplexed by his own commitment. 

 

Serpente regarded the bent and willing body before him, with those oversized, absurd clothing items on it, and found himself incredibly attracted. To his biggest surprise, it wasn’t how easily the other boy could be mistaken for a female, but rather  _ this one particular  _ display.

 

“First off, no touching yourself. Second, answer when I ask a question, and be polite.”

 

Fango nodded, thighs trembling.

 

“Now that we got this down,” he reached to his pants, grabbing his belt and pulling it out, “We can agree that you deserve some kind of punishment for being a pervert, yes?”

 

“Serpente… You’re actually going to do it…” came a voice that suddenly went from frustrated to amused and almost extatic. 

 

The belt came down, snapping on the downside of his friend’s back, making him let out an uncontrollable cry. Serpente had employed all his courage in that hit. Despite knowing the other very well and being perfectly aware of his reactions to physical pain, he was still worried he would cause permanent injuries. He tried to concentrate.

 

“I told you to answer my questions. So, do you deserve this?”

 

“Y-yes…-” Fango said weakly, “I deserve it… Please, punish me…”

 

“I’ll flog you ten times, and each time you let your voice out, you earn yourself one more hit” Serpente said, trying to make the activity systematic since he didn’t really know where he was going with it. His friend seemed willing to comply.

 

The first few blows went smoothly, so much so that they made the older teen wonder if he was doing something wrong. Sometimes the belt landed on Fango’s back, sometimes his ass. He grit his teeth trying to stay mute, and Serpente caught sight of his erection, dripping precum already. It was around halfway through that he couldn’t contain himself anymore.

 

“Serpente…  _ Please _ let me jerk off… It feels so-” He was interrupted by another hit. “- _ amazing _ , I beg you, please, I’m going to explode…”

 

The older boy furrowed his brows and looked at Fango - who had turned his face towards him - as if in deep thought.

 

“Since you asked so nicely, we can negotiate” he said strictly. “Stay like that, Fango. And tell me what you are and what you want.”

 

The latter moaned out loudly, probably imagining what he was expected to say. 

 

“So?” The older of the two asked again. 

 

“I-I’m-” Fango breathed out “I’m a dirty slut-... And I need to come  _ so _ bad, please let me, pleasepleasepleaseplease…”

 

The other boy’s breath hitched while his cock had never ached so much before.

 

“Alright, go ahead. Touch yourself.” Serpente had pretty much resigned, seeing how overwhelmed his friend was.

 

Fango’s bony, boyish hands moved, but instead of stroking his cock, they were shoved into his mouth, then lowered the panties in the back, and before the older teen could even comment on it, one of them was already pushed inside his entrance. 

 

“...Hey, what are you doing?” Serpente asked, abandoning his roleplaying. 

 

“This- AH! Needs to be done” Fango replied, looking behind himself again to face him. “I know ‘cause I already put things in there.”

 

Somehow, the fact that he was putting ‘things’ up his ass wasn’t even surprising at this point. What made his friend wonder was where the verge-of-tears state from before had gone, even though he got no sexual relief. 

 

“But…” 

 

“This is why we’re here, can’t you remember?” Fango asked, smiling bitterly, face flushed and glossy from sweat. “I want you to fuck me.”

 

Serpente blushed furiously, suddenly remembering about his own cock, so painfully erect, hanging out of the pants he hadn’t even discarded. The other kept talking as he thrust two fingers in and out of himself, a display his friend got a full view of. 

 

“I’m doing this for you… Ah, ah… Use me, Serpente, make me your plaything! Imagine I’m- Ah!... A girl…”

 

There were euphoric bits of laughter interspersed between Fango’s words; he sounded more insane than ever. When he removed his hand, the older boy decided to shut down his thinking to make the final step, then he thrust into his friend. His hands trembled on the elastic fabric of the socks as he grasped Fango’s thighs. His palms then slid up to those angular hips while he accomodated his cock in the other’s asshole. 

 

“Ahhh, you can move now” the younger teen said after a few seconds of hard breathing.

 

And Serpente did, sexual urges taking over his inexperienced body. His hands were drenched and they slipped back and forth on Fango’s sides as their bodies moved against each other. He fucked him in almost a hurry, with the same panicky gestures he would’ve jerked off with. He leaned above the other, running a hand up the corset and settling it on the hollow cup where the supposed woman’s breast would’ve been. As high-pitched as Fango’s prepubescent whimpers were, there was still nothing there. Serpente reached inside amidst his fastening thrusts and brushed over a nipple, then tweaking it almost aggressively, remembering what his friend got off on.

 

“Ah!- Ah!... Harder…” the younger of the two moaned.

 

“You’re not the one giving orders,” came the reply coupled with a grunt, “Slut.”

 

And, taken over by something, Serpente bit into his shoulder, hard, leaving a mark. He could see from sideways that Fango’s eyes had gotten watery as he screamed, but he was also smiling. The older boy attempted to angle his cock differently in those tight insides, and it worked, because it seemed to have broken his friend’s capability of formulating coherent phrases completely. It was all a mess of groans and cries and indecipherable rambles when Serpente finally touched his cock. 

 

Fango came vocally and violently, and he didn’t resemble a girl at all when he did. He looked more like a peculiar sixteen-year-old boy with some inexplicable charisma and sex appeal, and that thought made Serpente orgasm too, deep inside the other’s ass, without any consideration for hygiene whatsoever. 

 

He pulled out, panting. His face was beet red from embarrassment, even though that sensation didn’t make a whole lot of sense after what they just did. His friend had sat up, a little breathless just like him, reaching down between his thighs still covered by socks. He scooped up some cum with nonchalance, marveling at the sticky substance as he spread it between his fingers. No piece of his attire remained intact; everything was stained with semen, from said socks to the corset. Even his bob had gotten its share, a few locks stuck together in a white-ish mess. Serpente was way beyond calling the scene disgusting; he would’ve even defined it as endearing in some fucked-up sense. 

 

“Woooooah, Serpente~! You did great!” Fango exclaimed, as if they were talking about something ( _ more _ ) mundane like dragging the sacks full of animal organs to his house or succesfully installing a colony of poisonous ants on the schoolteacher’s chair. 

 

They switched blankets and lied down on the large bed, the younger boy having undressed completely. No one had an idea about what to do with the dirty sheets and clothes yet, but the two of them didn’t worry about it.

 

“Your girlfriend is gonna be lucky if you do this to her!” Fango smiled at Serpente, somehow  _ still _ oblivious, despite all of his perversions. 

 

Little did he know that none of his friend’s later girlfriends would actually feel very good about their relationship with Serpente, or that he would perpetually get bored of them because of this and keep coming back to Fango  _ just one more time _ . In fact, none of them could know yet that one day there would be Lacrima and that she would be an absolutely awesome and open-minded lady, but that starting from then Serpente would fuck Fango a little more harshly and cruelly. Or that Fango’s androgynous teenage looks had nothing to do with any of what happened on that night, because years later, after puberty hit him and he would even manage to finally grow a beard, Serpente would still leave blatant, red tooth marks on his shoulders, no matter how muscular they were. 

 

The younger boy was asleep already, his back marred with whatever that belt did. He even snored, in short little growls. No, Serpente thought, Fango would always be a little bit clueless. But he had learnt to put up with it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a Mindless Self Indulgence quote, kudos if you got it.


End file.
